¿Me permite tocar sus labios?
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Eren estaba nervioso... solo quería estar con él... -"¿Me permite... tocar sus labios...?"-


¿Me permite tocar sus labios?

-Ey, Eren…¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- Gritó Levi heichou con molestia –Hazte a un lado y deja pasar- Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Eren no estaba dispuesto a moverse del lugar – Los mocosos no piensan en las consecuencias ¿verdad?, esa es la razón por la que eres uno, mocoso.

Levi se estaba cabreando, Eren estaba detenido en medio del estrecho pasillo con una cara de sorpresa y alegría, pero el pequeño "Heichou" no estaba para soportarlo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?, En este momento y en este lugar… nunca sabes cuando alguien puede venir, tonto mocoso…

"¿Qué debería hacer?", era lo que pasaba por la mente de Eren en esos instantes, Levi, que siempre está de guardia en la sede, ha vuelto, se le había ocurrido echarle un vistazo, hace tanto tiempo que se no veían, y así, que Eren simplemente no pudo evitarlo… Aunque le hubiera gustado haber sido solamente ellos dos… en otro lugar.

-Yo… - tartamudeo un poco Eren con el rostro más rojo que un tomate – Yo confesé… mis sentimientos por Heichou… ¿Cierto?...-

Hubo una extensa pausa, pausa que el Corporal rompió, solo para empezar a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-Estoy apurado.-

Pero lo siguiente ni él ni Eren se lo esperaban. El chico de ojos verdes se dio bruscamente la vuelta mientras los apretaba fuertemente de uno de los brazos del más bajo, dándole facilidad para acorralarlo contra la pared.

La respiración de Eren era rápida "Está emocionado" pensó Levi mientras lo veía seriamente,

-¿Qué planeas hacer… Eren? –

-"¿QUE DEBERIA HACER?" – Fue lo que se preguntó internamente Eren, sin abandonar la posición que tenían, al parecer a ninguno de los dos los incomodaba… -Heichou… yo… mmm… ahh… -El corazón de Eren estaba que se desbordaba, estaba totalmente nervioso frente aquella figura que tanto quería –Yo deseo… besarle – Susurró Eren

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Levi, había escuchado a la perfección, pero deseaba que Eren se lo pidiera de nuevo-

-¿Está bien… si toco… los labios de Heichou? – Eren cerró los ojos, probablemente esperando una patada o algún comentario negativo por parte del de menor estatura

-Está bien- Habló firme Levi, Eren lo observó sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado – Adelante, hazlo si quieres… ¿Es lo que deseas verdad? – Dijo mientras Eren se separaba un poco y Levi cruzaba las piernas recargado en la pared.

-¿Eh? –

-Nada de "Eh" – Dijo molesto Levi – Apresúrate y decide… ¿Lo harás o no?

Eren estaba totalmente emocionado, Levi Heichou acababa de aceptar el deseo de Eren.

-¡Lo haré! – Exclamó Eren -¡Así que permítame hacerlo! –

-Mocoso –

Eren temblando y sonrojado se pegó a Levi que estaba recargado en la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente, Levi lo veía con ese semblante totalmente "inmune" a lo que el joven estaba por hacer.

Eren se acercó lentamente al de menor estatura, bajando un poco el cuerpo y ladeando un poco la cabeza. Se acercó totalmente y…

-Muchas gracias – Dijo totalmente enamorado el chico

Un aura oscura estaba rodeando aquel pasillo.

-"Parece seriamente disgustado" – Exclamó Eren para su interior mientras veía la cara de Levi totalmente arrugada.

-Baja tu rostro – Exclamó Levi totalmente molesto - ¿Acaso piensas que algo de ese grado es satisfactorio? – Frunció más el ceño acercándose a Eren y tomándole el hombro.

-¿Fue tan malo después de todo, Heichou? – Exclamó espantado Eren

Sin responder a la última pregunta, Levi bajo a Eren y lo obligó a abrir la boca

-"Su lengua está adentro" – Pensó Eren apenado

Fueron minutos los que duraron así, Levi devoraba totalmente la cavidad de Eren mientras hilos de saliva salían por ambas bocas… Era desbordante tanto para Eren como para Levi

-"Se siente realmente bien"- Pensó Eren.

Después de un rato más de jugueteos y mordidas en la lengua, Levi se separó y se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta los rastros de saliva que habían quedado.

-Esto es lo que se llama un beso… es mejor que lo recuerdes…- Eren se sonrojó – Si ya terminamos, regresemos…

-Ah… espere…- Eren abrazó bruscamente a Levi por el cuello y lo besó totalmente apasionado, tal como Levi le acababa de enseñar.

-"Carece de habilidad" – Pensó Levi sonrojado mientras hacía unos suaves y lindos sonidos entre el beso –"Estoy… emocionado… por un mocoso contundente como Eren" – Pensaba totalmente sonrojado Levi mientras soltaba un último suspiro

Eren se separó totalmente exaltado.

-Lo siento Heichou – Susurró apenado – Me olvide de respirar –

Levi frunció el ceño y suspiró

-Te enseñaré la próxima vez… mocoso –

…

Una vez que Eren se hubiera retirado, Levi se recargó en la pared más cercana y se abrazó totalmente sonrojado.

-"No pude hacer una atmosfera adecuada… pero aun así… a pesar de su inexperiencia…" –

Gruñó un poco y se tapó los labios

-Maldición, estoy emocionado…- Susurró para sí.


End file.
